Leon Ryoji
"When everyone's lost, the battle is won. With all these things that I have done." Leon!!!.jpeg General Information Name: Leon Ryoji Age: 23 Weight: 180lbs Height: 6'0 Eye Color: Emerald Green Blood Type:AB+ DoB: 9/5/2134 Apperance Leon has a very distant stare and a blank expression on his face a majority of the time, as if he was in constant wonder of a subject or a thought. His emerald green eyes are a domiant gene, and make themselves known with a sublte glow. He recently cut his long flowing black hair off for a more clean cut appearence, opting that the things he needs to do and get done for professional reasons requires more of a profesional look one could say. He's well dressed, favoring hoddies and long sleeve shirts over most wears. He keeps realatively clean in his appearance, and is mighty built. He has a very dominant body type, and is quite lean and muscular. He also always, always has a sword on his person, his trust reverse blade, which he's never without. On his own and by himself he prefers to remain shirtless, feeling freeer than most people. He also enjoys cosplaying old samurai style wear from time to time when he feels alone. His sword can always be found on his left hip. Leon!!!!!.jpeg _bruce_wayne__by_furan_san.jpg batman_bruce_wayne_unmasked_02.jpg 10cf3ef7bb16a216bae90e3748ca871f-d6zc91i.jpg break_and_review__batman_fanart__by_danny_spikes-d5y2b9p.png 9dc06034_tumblr_m6br60UrlF1rzjphoo1_500.jpeg 98fa53f79eaf627a07428fca3a7b33a9-d3hodtj.png Leon 10.jpg bruce_wayne_in_batman_8_by_a1040280-d4y6hrm.jpg Leon!.png E81854b7a60e48a1f9dbf14c5de0040a.jpg Leon Ryoji!!.jpg photo-20151220_215319.jpg photo-20151220_220527.jpg photo-20151220_220538.jpg Gallery Leon.R.jpeg Batman 02 RiZZ3N-EMPiRE pg03-v01.jpg Leon.R 1.jpg Batman3e.jpg Leon R. 2.jpg Leon 10.0.jpg Leon 13.1.jpg Leon Ryoji 1.1.jpg Leon Ryoji 1.5.jpg Leon 1.5.jpg Leon Ryoji 11.0.jpg Leon Ryoji 1.9.jpg Leon Ryoji.jpg Leon Ryoji1.3.jpg Leon....jpg Screenshot_1.jpg tumblr_mjh84eb5Iz1qj182xo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mjh84eb5Iz1qj182xo1_500.jpg tumblr_mjh84eb5Iz1qj182xo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mjh84eb5Iz1qj182xo5_1280.jpg Leon R!.jpg Behavior/Personality To most, Leon appears to be the definition of "cool" kid. He's very underspoken, and only speaks out when he needs to, most of the time wanting to avoid situations all together and often become invisible. However like his father, he has a forbading sense of doing what's right, and this often leads him to doing great generous acts of kindness or helping out those who need it,weather it be giving money away or aiding homless shelters. HIs very focused in anything, and often looks over every detail as much as possible. He understands a loss, but the only trait he ever shared with his brother, was the urge to press on even when it seemed hopeless. However unlike his brother he understands the meaning of living to fight another day, as such will not hesitate to make tatical retreats if need be. Leon now has a pure line of sight after being trapped in his self created darkness for so long. Realizing his mistakes, and seeking personal attonement, he strives to right the wrongs similar to what he caused, and general wrongs as a whole. His virtues and opinons on life are still as harsh as they could be showing his dark natured ways are still there, but they're no longer mallevolent, rather unjustly righteous. All the while, over the course of time, he has become more light hearted, but still maintains his serious demeaner at times, when they're called for. Leon...jpg Voice Actor Richard Casino (Kenshin Himura) Roleplay Allignment Lawful Neutral A lawful neutral character acts as law, tradition, or a personal code directs him or her. Order and organization are paramount to him or her as well. He or she may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or she/he may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government. Lawful neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you are reliable and honorable without being a zealot. Lawful neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all freedom, choice, and diversity in society. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action advances law and order. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals. 9. You shall honor all oaths. 10. You shall promote unlimited order in society. 'Occupation/Class' 'Occupation' *Vigilante *Lawyer and founder of Ryoji & Grey Lawfirm *Substitute Galatic Samurai 'Rank' *Soon to be Head Lawyer and head of office 'Relationship' None as of now '"My reason for what I do."' tumblr_nxqoiiKnAI1unyl6ao1_540.jpg Tetsuo is Leon's 8 year old son that was convieved with Domini Fudo. Tetsuo is a very birght young man like his father, he accels in all things intellegence, and for a 8 year old is an advent reader of books. He likes to train in his free time but is very well mannored and obedient. Baby sitters never have a problem with him, and he's adventurous. Aware of his father's double life, he understands, and never ask for more attention than what he can get. He treasures the time he can spend with his dad, but often visits Uncle Connor and Aunt Yumi when he needs a get away for a training partner. 'Fighting Style' Flow of Battle: Sei Fighting Style: Formless Fist Formless fist is a method of fighting, invented and peiced together by Densuke Ryoji. Over time densuke kept feeling confined and restricted by his fighting form, leanring two different ways to do it. One was to rely on the mind, finding and calculating counters for any and every which move in a martial exchange. The second method was rleying on the body's instinctual combat prowess, muscle memory, and reflex time. Being the genius he is however, he found the flaws in both of these styles of fighting. Being an analytical fighter will cost you the fight if you take to long to overthink the moves you preform. This also leads to overestimating one's ability, and when the unexepected happens, you find yourself in a corner. However with instinctual combat it's the opposite. Using unpredictible and irradic movements, to confuse and throw off opponents who analyze everything is smart, but you unintentionally reveal your body's limitations physically. Thus allowing an oppoent to instantly gage your fighting capacity and simply outfight you. Densuke wanted to find a median between the forms, seeking to create his own personal ultimate fighting style to maximize his effectiveness on the battle feild. He wanted to blend instinct and tatics into one fighting form that would put him on par with fighters on, or above his own physical stature. This style in short will level anyone out with any opponent (unless plot wills other wise''). The style is basically densuke's way of saying he's tired of holding back his physical ability. As such he takes the various aspects of his Koikonjitto Physique and mixes them in completely with this style of fighting to create what he calls the "Ultimate form of combat." Leon Ryoji 1.6.jpg bruce-wayne-vs-the-talon-2.jpg bruce-wayne-vs-the-talon-3.jpg batman2-2c love killing waynes.jpg The basics of this style come from densuke's knowledge of: Power Fist, Speed Fighting, and Hybrid Hyper Style. namely the stance, is to remain "relaxed". Maybe a shuffle of the wrist, a bounce of the foot on ocasion, and a completely lax body. The laxness is to eliminate the telegraphic movement. this is a martial arts term for the giveaway of what style your using, or someone studying your body language to try and predict your first moves on instinct. This kind of laxness does have it's advantages, espcially for a Sei fighter. From this stance, even if the hands were down by ones sides, they'd have the advantage to counter any attack from the front or behind, having the complete advantage of using any and every limb that they have to the fullest. This laxness also allows one's reflexes to be completely invuluntary. The user possesses extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this the user's immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Because the user's body moves without the use of their brain the user is free to strategize and, with the correct judgment, can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Since the user's body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. In Densuke's case, his reflexes are tripple that of a peak humans, and his reflexes thanks to his training in the Sky Temple, he learned to fight simply on that instinct. This style of laxness also allows for unorhidox strikes like stoping a punch with ones shoulder, or attacking a person, by callapsing one's head and chest over a punch that was aimed at the throat, etc, etc. Those who train to use this style have to have an exteremely high reflex factor, and the physical build to pull it off. All in all Users will usually always be able to react at the VERY last second before any type of attack physical or chi based. combat new_zpshcgu9hjd.gif combat more_zpsctuxw0cj.gif counter combat_zpsbkh3s1uq.gif l3krz.gif giphydddd.gif ddddd.gif 'Ryu No Kage' HIs main pride and joy above all else is his self thought swordplay style, to which he named '''Ryu No Kage '''or Dragon's Shadow in english translation. This sword style is mostly consisted of three factors: Fast two handed sword strikes, percision one handed striking, and Faster-than-the-eye Battojutsu, or the art of the quick draw. '''Battōjutsu' is a field of kenjutsu which deals specifically with the rapid drawing and sheathing of a sword. In most cases, a katana being drawn from its sheath moves with a much greater speed and force than when it is being wielded normally. Additionally, greater drawing speed gives a swordsman more of an advantage in combat than an opponent whose speed is inferior. This is due in part to the fact that a katana's sharp blade curves upward against the inside of the sheath, allowing the swordsman to use more strength in drawing it without having to worry about applying extra control to his movements - the sword's path is guided by the sheath while the blade meets no resistance, moving two to three times faster than normal Leon had basic sword tranining from densuke, but surpisingly picked up on it from what he saw and read in mangas and animes. Even the ocasional episode of power rangers would help him develop sword strikes and angles. What made it more credible was the fact that leon's natrual physiology allowed to near flawlessly replicate these moves, but with his own added twist so it was never perfect, but it was at least on his level of preformance. This also applies to how leon views a human body. in the Ryuzetsu sword style, the human body is devided along lines, gridlines to be specific. With this being said, every line he see's that is blue, he considers a non lethal line he can cut across. this would leave a fatal gash on his opponent, but nothing enough to kill them. Red lines on the other hand, are fatal spots, that Leon can acceleratet his sword along to kill an opponent. Usually very vital areas, neck, viens, etc, etc. f64072ebea7dba80adabe7573ddb15fb_zps3c3cc547.gif OmakeGifAnime-SwordArtOnlineII-Episode5-JediGaleOnline_zps5717fa95giforiginal_zps9b13112e.gif Sword-hiei-attack_zps4ac3e645.gif Tumblr_n9p3wqmb0H1s0rxzvo1_500.gif Tumblr_n9c9r2FJsn1shmq50o1_500.gif Tumblr_nb4vw9SE5A1s5f9ado2_500.gif Tumblr_nb4qb4E7511sje6kuo4_500.gif Tumblr_ndiptyJOCt1ss0xhwo3_400.gif 'Training Aquired' Once Leon had the Y-Serum removed from his body, he went back to being normal, so he would beilieve for the longest time anyway. When he went back to his father, Densuke told him everything he was, and just what being a koikonjitto actually meant. During Leon's time as a monster, the only thing he took from it all was his experiences, and all of the mental guilt, angst, and raw emotional truma he'd underwent, actually pushed his brain poteintial to a frighteningly high level, equal to but not greater than his sister Katarina Ryoji. This allowed Leon's body to use some of the perks tha this natural born physique allows for, putting him in a much better condition than he had been previously before the Y-Serum. As the three weeks did indeed pass by, Leon spent the majority of his time with densuke, often going out on missions and accompnaying him in the efforts to push back the sectors infulence on the city. Watching his father vigilante at work, he became inspirted and watned to flow in his foot steps, and learned the basics of Hero'ing so to speak. There was also the matter of his affinitly twaords his bio static. While he couldn't carry over the ability thanks to no longer having the serum, Leon was however able to recall the "feeling" of manipulating electricty. When he applied ths via alteration chi, it worked in his favorable experience, and he was able to use his same tricks just a different method. *Koikonjitto physical bonuses including: 2x peak strength (due to him alrady having it before), speed, reflexes, mental ability, and tissue density *chi sensitivity & peaked senses *acclerated probablilty *Moderate CSI skills, stealth tatics, and profiecent stronghold infiltration and take down tatics. 'Crimefighting Mastery' The ability to have prodigious crime-fighting abilities and maintain them without the need of further training. User is able to become almost superhumanly skilled in all forms of crime fighting and law enforcement. Users are naturally talented and/or trained to find criminals and stop their activities, either through sheer intellect or the use of brute force. *Become skilled in multiple forms of combat geared toward the prevention of crime. *Obtain near-mythical level abilities in investigation and crime supression. *Adapt to various tactics and techniques almost instantly. *Vigilantism - The user becomes specialized in waging their own personal war on criminality. Associated abilities with this variation are many, but a few examples include Enhanced Combat and Enhanced Assassination to name a few. 'Scientifc & Technical Proficency' Thanks to his work as a detective Leon tends to perceive everything in reality under a scientific theory. For example: in the eyes of Leon, a person with an inferior level of intellect is seen as a Neanderthal; or a substance, such as water, is perceived by its elemental composition. He even pushes this principle to the supernatural elements of life. Often believing that everything can be explained or broken down, simply because it exist in a realm that allows him to do so. Like chi having molecules, or ghost being a result of an ectoplasmic formation in earth’s atmosphere that picks up on deceased spirits from another plain of existence. While he knows some things can’t be explained, he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try to explain them. Leon can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education. Intuition, also called Discernment or Instinct, is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that Leon does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows Leon to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike Leon, a feeling that one should or shouldn’t go some where, or the right thing to do in a situation) Leon has extraordinary skills with the study and utilization in the field of science to produce mass inventions, conduct experimentation and perform accurate calculations. He has vast knowledge in a variety of branches of science as well such as biology, chemistry, physics, technology, geography, etc. and are able to use their scientific expertise to create weapons, produce lifeforms or clones and experience various types of travel (time travel, space travel or extra-dimensional travel). Leon has stated on many occasions to be the second best scientist in his family next to his great grandfather and has proven it. Unlike the other members of the family Leon is the only one who mass produces his own equipment and concocts his own creations for situations. 'Koikonjitto Physiology' Leon's Brain Capacity Thus Far: 50% Leon Ryoji 1.4.jpg This is the ability which is akin to the Ryoji Family, Or R-Cell recipents. With this Koikonjitto are natrually bread to be genetically superior to the human species weather it be in on asepct such as intellgence, or speed, or in all physical aspects in general. This is why Koikonjitto's usually develop peak human traits faster than other human beings. They're also gifted with the unique abiltiy to use up to 100% of their brains potential allowing their senses to be in a constant ehanced state, specfically if they'd developed a percentage of 50% or higher (At base maturity, most Koikonjittos witll start with 25% of their brains potential and work up from there. None of the following abilities become avalible until 50% or higher potential is achived.) That being said, a Koikonjitto can unlock more potential within their brains under complete stress filled situations and situations where odds are heavily stakced against them. Their will power matches their physical prowess, and spirit, and the potency of their chi is usually very high tier. Koikonjitto's are chi conduits for a reason. Not only is their chi usually high and potenent, but their bodies are extra sensitive to chi itsefl. This in turn requries them to be able to use little/less amounts of chi to achive the physical feats they need. For example, what might take 50% of a person's chi to left a car or something of the sort, it would only take a koikonjitto 25%. This is heavily demonstrated by Densuke Ryoji, who uses the tinest amounts of chi to achieve high functioning feats. Even when running on empty, They can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time on what little energy they have. In essence: all koi's are hybrid cars, completely fuel effeicent and built for milage but with the perk of not sacrificing horse power. Koikonjitto's regardless of pesonal preference will always have a habbit of consistent calculation and analyzation, weather it be from trival things like washing dishes, to fighitng up to 10 opponents at once via The ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. . To complement this, they have unusually high reflexes allowing them to capitalize and respond to rapid changes in the enviorment and in dangerous situations. They're being is hardwired for all and anything combat based. They develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible. Said person can improve their own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills. As a result users of this ability can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. With brain percentage this high it gives a massive amount of physical advantages such as making The user's natural five senses at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. The user obtains combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability.User is gifted with extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagine or understood before. Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in. (this portion is onluy avalible at 75% brain potential)The user has complete control over the brains of oneself including senses, the conscious, subconscious and everything the brain controls. Due to this they are able to perform a series of functions; autonomic, or involuntary bodily functions, somatic, or voluntary bodily functions, and cognitive, concerning the use of the mind to solve problems. The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. While this is a key ability, it has limitations. Another thing is that it can be fooled by people he trust, or those he deems close to him. It is also indefinite to whom the danger might occur, it’s..random in a sense. The level of danger can be predetermined by how severe the feeling is, but it’s not clear to what it might be. In short if the danger effects him, his loved ones, or people in his immediate proximity. Or even aid in predicting the impacts and trajectory of enemies attacks, via upfront or blindside. it gives him a low grade precog sense enabling him to enhance his own reaction time, and see any speed of attack in a "quick time" sense. Based off of this he can also trace the location of the danger, by simply "tracking the feeling". User is capable of incorporating a sense-related power into their fighting style, helping to anticipate attacks, fight illusions, remember where an opponent is, etc. In turn this also allows one to minorly functionally control the whole voluntary/involuntary movement, causing/increasing/removing nerve ailments, etc. 'Chi Base' Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. *'Bio-Electricity Generation': Leon fully discovered that he can manipulate bio-electric currents that exist within all aspects of the body existing in the nervous system, heart and muscles whether the user's or their targets via physical touch. He is also capable of channeling his bio-electrical energy into attacks or even drain the bio-electrical energies that may dwell within another being empowering himself. He can also use the bio-electric power to heal the mind and body of allies, and has the power to use the more free electrons in his body to achieve a higher level of reflexes and senses for combat. Leon can create pathways for his lightning to travel great distances in enlonged archs using pahtways of hydrogen in the air to do so by connecting his alteration chi to it. He can effect his body in many different ways, such as utilizing electromagnetic vision, altering his eyes to see on different specturms, and various other effects via his bio-electric feilds. He of course gains a supercharge via lightning interfaces, and can see the bio eletricity in all living things, giving him a very prominant vision capability, even going as far as being able to "feel" other electric curents in beings, as the ground itself is a universal conduct, a form of electroception one could call it, which deals directly in detecing other electric signals given off seeing as how every being has muscles and nerves, this is always a present and passive thing for Leon. *'Neuronal Vampirisim': The user can gain strength and energy by/from feeding off of others' nerve impulses and can use the energy for a variety of powers, such as strength, speed, and healing and sustaining oneself. User can even gain knowledge of things via absorbing the brain impulses that create thoughts and dreams. *'Camoflage': The user can make their coloration blend with the coloration of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage".Leon can time his breathing to keep himself quiet, and muffle his movements. While this might not work on one with enhanced sensory, in the heat of battle it can make for a good distraction. *'Electrical Wall Crawling': The user of this ability can crawl, walk, and run up walls using static electricity. Some users are only able to scale ferrous platforms or create a static bond between themselves or another person. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'Chi Form' 'Spiritual Energy' Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . *'Soul-Bound Weapon': User is able to build, summon or create a weapon that is both an extension, manifestation, and/or part of their soul. Each weapon is likely to have their own abilities and powers they grant to the user, but these depend on which part of the user's soul each weapon represents as well as the abilities/power they already have. Note that since the weapon is part of a soul, it is likely to have some level of sentience as well as their own interests and goals that might not be similar to that of the user. This also means that the user can summon the weapon from anywhere at anytime, even if it is faraway at some unknown location, as the two possess a link that allows one to call upon the other, so losing the weapon is never an issue. 'Raitoeji' The Raitoeji or "Light's Edge" as Leon renamed the blade, is a weapon he recieved from helping Ginsei Yanazuka reuinite with his son. The blade itself, is a mystical weapon, that bonded with Leon's spiritual energy, thus it reisides within his soul, waiting for his beck and call.The blade itself is about 4'5 feet in length and being mystical in origin, when summoned, it's noted to be of incredibly high temperature, ranging anywhere from 1,200F to 2,000F depending on the intensity of Leon's emotional spectrum.. The hilt was made from an old tree in japan. Legend has it that When oni's die they simply pass there soul on to other living things. This haunted hilt once was the powerful ONI Deity names "Von" a powerful warlord ONI who escaped the world of dark Hadou making his way into the real world. But the demon was stopped. His body getting arrowed down to an old tree. His soul, vowing to one day get revenge sealed itself into the tree. Making the powerful tree into an Onihoruda. Due to this, the hilt composed from this same tree allows the user to use the hilt as a chi conduit. Allowing him to use projectile chi attacks such as waves, traveling slices, etc. These slices, because of the blades original dark nature, come out as black waves, and have as much cutting power as leon wishes them to, depending on the durability of what he's trying to cut that its. It is housed within Leon's soul and can be summoned the same way when he wills it to be. Similar to how Keyth Tasanagi's Yamisuki was able to be housed within his soul and called upon randomly and rid of in the same fashion. 'The Black Dusk' bats.jpg 3169652-batman.jpg Black Dusk 2 (2).jpg batman__cover__greg_capullo__by_13spooky-d7e5e4j.jpg Black Dusk 3.jpg Black Dusk 5.jpg 'The Cowl' ' GalleryComics_1900x900_20141008_BM_V4_ZYSC_DJ_REV_541c9e96bc5033.11724197.jpg ' *Special lock pick (Leon is the only that can take it off) *Extra Lenses (Eletromagnetic spectrum vision capabilities) *Spectrum analysis *Earpiece (which enhanced his auditory senses) *Has recorded (and has stored) all of previous missions in Cowl Archives *High Intensity Strobes in order to protect against Poison Ivy's pheromone control and reset the short term memory. *Can connect and receive phones calls. He designed a cowl shape helmet with graphing exterior housed Kevlar paneling, which made it impact resistant and protected the wearer from mid-caliber firearms and concussive blows. It's also lined with lead to prevent X-ray vision from tampering, as with a half millimeter thick sheet of lead around the cape as well, to conceal the movements of the wearer underneath it's sheet. A transmitter inside the cowl's ear allows Leon or anyone gives the line to, to communicate and feed him information whenever he can on a secure frequency. Inside are small grids which unleash an electric shock that will incapacitate an enemy should someone attempt to remove it. Located inside the eye slits are lenses containing a miniature head-up display featuring facial recognition, and A compact gas mask can also be fitted on the lower part of the mask to prevent inhalation of dangerous gases. The cowl also comes with a voice systhesizer that alter Leons voice to a deeper requency that cannot be linked or traced back to any innitial records. 'Investigation Opticals' BM_8_07_08_450_COLORhi.jpg Leon uses his Detective Vision even in his early times as the Black Dusk. Not only can it read heart beats, conditions, see through walls, and display skeletons, but it can re-wind a crime scene to see how the death/crime was committed via the Supercomputer. However, the actual people in the crime scene (both the assailant and victim) lack detail, unless properly given so, appearing instead only as nondescript holograms whose movements are estimated from environmental clues, meaning that it is not completely accurate. This and possibly future versions of the gadget are dependent on the Supercomputer for functional use. *Enemies through walls (and differentiate which ones are armed or not) *A list of the type of enemies within the room based on full usage of sensory array, sonar, thermal imaging, metal detecting, etc (armed or unarmed) *The rate of each enemy's heartbeat *Destructible walls with weak structures via x-ray *Items that can be pick ups and certain things that can be scanned (i.e. finger prints, DNA, etc.) *Red enemies mean they are armed (white enemies mean they're unarmed) *Transparent walls with cracks means that the wall is breakable (other by plastic explosives or being pulled down with the Ultra Batclaw, depending on the position) *The list in the middle-right of the screen is a list of total enemies, then broken down into "Armed" or "Unarmed" categories. *Information text also pops up depending what Batman is looking at. If he is looking at something that can be perched on, it will be circle and text will display telling the player that it can be used to hide. *While following a trail (finger prints, DNA, tobacco) the particular pieces of evidence will be highlighted and circled *Computer Link (can acess remotely the supercomputer) *Computer analysis *Transmitter/Receiver audio and video *Zoom/Magnifying capabilities *Facial recognition algorithms (including lipreading capabilities) *Lie Detector *Eletromagnetic spectrum vision (thermal,sonar,x-ray and night vision) 'The Bodysuit' ' batman-arkham-knight-chest-e1402389636744.png ' Taking the design from the original Black Dusk suit, Ochigi modded it for Leon. As such He modded the suit for Leon, helping him create the illusion to common thugs and criminals that he is faster, stronger, and more powerful - even otherworldly. It features include enhanced ballistic protection from gun fire, fire, insulation,and knifes.The suit is a kevlar material over the top of light weight steel armor plates on a body piece including: both pectorials, abdomen, outter/inner thighs, upper/lower back, and strips along each rib. the frontal layer of the suts appearance is lined with Kinetic Gel, which is an experemential type of liquid Ochigi invented. It's a special high viscosity liquid, desinged to reduce any and all Kinetic impacts to where damage done, is reduced to a lesser degree. Example a sniper bullet doing as much damage as a 9mm pistol. The wounds are still lethal, as this doesn't stop penetration only reduce it dramtiaclly to a level of tolerable paiin for the wearer, but the padding and kevlar do their jobs as well .Super lightweight nano-engineered polymer plating incorporated into the suit creates a more resilient outer shell, covered with the apperance of hardend cloth to fool enemies into thinking he's easy to shoot when he's not, while ultra strong micro plating developed by Ochigi is layered between the regular armor and the undersuit. Military-grade spun para-aramid fibers are molded into the batsuit chest piece to provide greater protection from attack specifically around the chest. Additionally, the suit is soaked in a top secret prototype formula, which massively increases durability without additional weight and retaining full movement and flexibility. 'The Gloves' ' BM_Cv23.jpg ' *Can take and run DNA/Chemical samples *Can emit electric shocks (capable of frying nerves) *Wrist laser *High-velocity batrope *Shoot out the forearm spikes *Shoot out Bolas-like weapons *Shoot out mini batrangs *Shoot out micro smoke pellets,tranquilizer darts and anesthetic gas *Can hack other computers Black combat gloves are reinforced with lightweight Tungsten and Kevlar, that also contains custom made gauntlets. Inside the gauntlet is a mini computer linking to the Ryoji Tech Supercomputers, capable of summoning the Black Byrd, or the hoverbike. It also has a harness utility belt that contains gadgets that Leon uses to fight as The Black Dusk, along with Kelvar shinguards and black combat boots. it affords good protection along with being flexible and allowing him to be more agile so he focus on combat and stealth. There is also a scanner in the finger tips that can scan old fingerprints and recreate them on the tips of his fingers, letting him mimic finger prints. The three prongs on the sides are meant to be for blocking bladed attacks or making cuts. The are retractible and projectile so this should be heavily noted. 'The Cape' ' tumblr_lmx76jmc3M1qd87hlo1_500.gif ' The cape is a memory cloth developed by Ochigi that had been shelved and never utilized. At first glance it looks like a simple fabric like a parachute, but when a current is applied the loose molecules realign and become rigid, allowing gliding over long distances. 'The Boots' ' 10912598_10204573217708638_2014941057_n.jpg ' The Black Dusk's boots are of military origin, made of the same material as the gloves. They are fastened by three leather straps. Lightweight rubbers and are much more flexible to allow for full extension when kicking. The boots feature a unique "slingshot" ankle reinforcement design that acts as both armor and as reinforcement for the ankle joint when kicking or landing from high distances. The bottom is a flexible split sole design and is textured for a variety of surfaces. The boots also have steel toes, making them much more effective when on the offensive. Sometimes the grapple is holstered on the left shin. Located in the sole of his boot is a device capable of sending an ultra-sonic signal that attracts bats from miles away. He uses the bats as a distraction should he need to make a quick escape. The boots also have built-in under-water propellers in the heels. The Final peice of these boots is that the contain A.G.F technology which allows Leon to adhese to walls for more mobile and wider range combat situations. 'Utility Belt' ' Leon Ryoji!!!.png ' This utility belt contains gadgets for multiple uses. It is sleek black in color, and is around his waist at all times unless he's at home where he has an array of the gear listed. *'Retractble Chakuto': ("straight sword") is a straight, one-edged Japanese sword that was produced prior to the 10th century. Its basic style probably is derived from the similar swords of ancient China.Chokutō were used on foot for stabbing or slashing and were worn hung from the waist. It has a black scabbard and matching hilt, and is a larger size than a normal chokutō being about 2 1/2 feet long and incredibly thick, made of Tungsten Steel, with traces of a Ragnainium/Ragnite core, to make sure it's breakability is very low, if not impossible. It's lightweight and can be swung around with varrying ease, and can cut through most materials effortlessly, combo'd with leon's rediculous strength output. *10 bladed projectile disc, made of solid titanium alloy *10 Remote control projectie disc *10 Reflecting vibrating disc *10 Exploding vibrating disc *5 Sonic Disc: The sonic shuriken is desinged to throw off opponents with a literal sonic boom, which expands outwards 20 feet. The force impacts the physical body with tremendous force at a close range the moment it contacts with the human body, it will literally make the frontal muscles of the body the equvillent to ground beef. This is Mach speed in the face, which ultimately shreds the muscles, and makes them usless, causing the body to be unable to be effected by the loss of movement and muscle control. Even if properly armored, or Enhanced Durability the knock back of 30 feet is still applicable. *5 Expanding Disc: This is a simple invention, but an effective one. The average disc length ranges from 12 to 21 cm (5–81⁄2 in) and the average weight was from 35 to 150 grams (1.2–5.4 ounces). The expanding shuriken, un-compacts itself and expands to a whoping 3 feet in length when it comes into contact with any physical body, via motion sensory. This is usually to fool enemies who beilive they've cleanly dodged the disc itself. The disc depending on how it's throw could be lethal or get rid of a limb *5 Magnetic Disc: These disc are simple: Magnetisim. The Disc are attracted to any sort of metal located on a person, all the way to low grad alluminum. Once it comes into contact with another type *10 smoke pellets which range 7 feet on use *10 Explosive throwing spheres *5 sticky explosive throwing spheres *3 sedative spheres which will knock someone unconscious after 2 post if not expelled *5 tear gas pellets same radius as the smoke pellets *EMP bomb which covers a 10 mile radius (last for 2 post) *rebreather which allows for purified oxygen in unpurified areas, and even stores oxygen allowing for 30 minutes in the void of space or airless areas. *Wired cable, exntending 30 feet in length, with enough tensile strength to support at least 5 tons. Has a metal grappling hook attacked to the end of it, and is thin enough to carry around in his belt. This can be attached to his watch, to use as a grapple gun, or a claw like device. *5 Tracking devices which are linked to the watches gps feature. They are no bigger than a millimeter in size and cannot be seen without intensely looking at it. *First aid kit containing disinfectant spray, cloths, and bandages * Anti High Frequency Weapons Attachment: After his experience with the cyborg, he and Craig fought at one point, had a weapon that vibrated at incredibly high frequencies. Thus allowing it to cut through any substance with realtive ease. Not wanting a repeat of this densuke invented an attachement for his truench blades, or any weapon for that metal that instantly analyzes a vibro-weapons frequency, and can destroy it with a few to numerous amounts of blows. The ability to create a counter vibration to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. Sub-power of Sound Manipulation. The user can create a counter vibrating frequency to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. This ability takes advantage of the ideal that everything (including objects, living creatures, immaterial creatures, space, time, matter, energy, etc.) gives off a vibrating frequency, and by emitting an opposing frequency, both the frequency and the object are destroyed. If it isn't countering a HF blade, this attachement will make good use of being a HF creating device such as a blade, that would allow the weilder to cut through virtually any substance. It is dangerous and not recomended to be used on humans or organic beings. * Anti-Chi Grenade: The Anti-Chi Grenade, is only effective to those who can see chi. As such the previous model Densuke stole back from Fang Sinclair, proved one thing: Ineffective. Yes Jason Caldwell did create this with the concept of disabling chi users however if you cannot see chi, then you wouldn't know the correct way to put it to a stop or hualt it. However with the aid of Ochigi, and Ambrosia, they actually took samples of the chi sapping snow created by Mr.Grimm, and harness it. Seeing as how if the user can advently see, detect, sense, and track chi signatures, it's modified it to disable ANY form of chi OR ethereal energy for a set period of time (3 post) This works by the chemical compound of the greande effectively destroying the Manderins in the immidiate area of 500 feet. Leaving the user and the opponent unable to channel any maderins in or outside of their bodies. User is aware that this ALSO EFFECTS HIM, but it forces the opponent to fight on par the user in a physical confrontation rather than an energy basis. This mainly happens by releaing a the chi sapping snow, but in the form of a clear mist, that effects through the pores of the skin. This completely deadens the chi/Manderin networking system in the human body regardless of muscular structure, origin, or physique, thus rendering the user and the opponent unable to use any sort of chi(energy), chi technqiue, or chi enhanced ability, via powering or vamping ones self up to a higher scale, consuming chi, etc, etc. Anything to do with chi, cannot be used when this grenade comes into play, It does not effect physiologys, but anything to do with chi or manderins is null and void. It's a sleek silver looking ball, with blue button designs around it's edges, and is about the size of a golf ball. * Spark Rod/Lightweight Platform: These rods are about 6 inches long at base length, and no thicker than a No.2 pencil. Made of Tungsten Stell, when discharged or come in contact with antoher surface, via peircing it or impaling it, the rod will do two things: first it will extend to a full 12 inches (1 foot), and widen out until it drills a complete fittted hole, that sinks it in solid and fits in in place. It takes tons of force to remove it, as if any shift is made in it's movement, it will expand again automatically to keep it's place where it was shot. This is espcially useful when throwing them in the barrles of guns, as this mechanisim could potentiall destroy the barrel of a gun with it's continuous expansion. This is made even furthered if a person tries to shoot it out. The extension can be done manually, and can extend the rod in actuality to 3 feet, and be thrown and used as a lightning rod. No matter who controls the lighitng, one cannot fight natrual ailments, and lightning will undoubted be attracted to the tallest object it's vicinity. One contact is made with the rod, the lightning particles are disperesed into the ground and depisitated, turning into potential energy and leaving it useless. * Body Double Pack: '''This inventioned comes pacakaged inside of a small sticky square. When sat down or released and landing on a surface, a carbon based copy will emerge from the square, taking on a pose that the user wishes for it to do so. These carbon clones, have chemical make up as the user, completelying rendering any identification tech near useless. Even the syntehtics of the body doubles organ structure is teh exact same as the users, a form of perfect mimicry. When the clone is killed or even cut however it would instantly disperse into a green vapor. This Vapor if inhaled, would quickly shut the opponents airway, or larynx completely, followed by an unfahtomable amount of sleep enducement and immidiate nervous system faliure, thus paralyzing the opponent completely. This gas would cause the opponents body to feel completely exhuased, draining them of access stamina, and k.oing them instant. (if the gas inhaled, it is one post until this effect kicks in on the user.) The body double on it's own can only be set to move in one direction of movement, and stays active until killed or removed from battle. The gas however does not effect the body that copied it, i.e the user. * '''Sling: A basic metallic sling. Used to be thrown to trip enemies up on the ground or in mid air, by encompasing their legs and holding them together. * Enhanced Dog Whistle: Another counter measure for people with Enhanced Senses. The range of human hearing is typically considered to be between 20 Hz and 20 kHz.The top end of a dog's hearing range is about 45 kHz, while a cat's is 64 kHz. It is thought that the wild ancestors of cats and dogs evolved this higher hearing range in order to hear high frequency sounds made by their preferred prey, small rodents. The frequency of most dog whistles is within the range of 23 to 54 kHz,[1]so they are above the range of human hearing, although some are adjustable down into the audible range. However to an animal, this whilstle emits a frequency of 80kHz. This is enough to drive anyone with Enhanced senses crazy with excruitating pain,causing them to also have a weak feeling in their knees, and loss of motery skills. This would also be eve more horifying, once the noise stoped, the opponent would literally be deaf for five minutes (1 post). This can be resisted with proper gear. 'Electronic Contact Lenses' A pair of contact lenses that give one the ultimate detective type vision. Densuke mainly. They have a direct link with Ochigi' super computer, giving densuke the ability to face recognition and match up with kpd files, birth records, ID photo's, and any form of physical identification. If theres a record on someone in government or local files, densuke can match and identify them instantly. It also acts as a hub, allowing densuke to process files my moving the on screen interface with brain signals (thought) and even read and access articles on the internet, at high speeds. It can also function as a blueprint construction device able to holographically making buildings and structures that only he can see or project holographically. They run off of brain synapses, and not traditional eletricity making EMP's useless. He can also apply multiple modes of vision such as: *'Chemo Vision:' The ability to see pheromone output *'Gamma Vision:' The ability to see gamma radiation. *'Infrared Vision:' The ability to see heat radiation. *'Microwave Vision:' The ability to see microwaves. *'Radio Vision:' The ability to see radio-waves. *'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through solid objects. *'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see very small items. *'Movement Vision:' The ability to instantly take notice of things if they move. *'Night Vision:' The ability to see with little or no light. *'Telescopic Vision:' The ability to see great distances. *'Blood Flow Vision': The ability to see the flow of blood of living beings. 'S.M.A.R.T. Watch' ' S.M.A.R.T. Watch.jpg ' *AM/FM Radio *World Clock *'Chemical Substance Reader: '''A scanner imbued in the watch that alerts him of any changes in air pressure, chemical substances via gases, liquids or solids, and even bomb residu and more. *'Analyzational Blueprint Constructor'': Can resconstruct literal crime scenes, blueprints, and entire minature cities. In combination with other features of the watch he can reenact entire crime scenes based on analysis alone, and even read the most used finger prints from control panels, to discover hidden routes in buildings, layberenths, etc, etc. *'GPS Tracking Device, linked to tracers. *'Cryptographic Sequencer: '''A device that allows him to acces hard to reach computer mainframes and systems, by giving Ochigi a direct link to them, allowing Ochigi to take to hack and decode nessecary fragments to complete certain task. Also doubles as an audio decoder. *'Electron Manipulator': User can create, shape and manipulate electrons, subatomic particles with a negative elementary electric charge which are generally thought to be elementary particles because they have no known components or substructure. They have properties of both particles and waves, and so can collide with other particles and can be diffracted like light. In this case, Leon can use the watch to "guide and create" a path of electromagetisim that will shoot from his watch, cure, and direct back to his watch. this particular function only serves the purpose of him being able to manipulate his energy cylinder similar to the same methods that Galactic Samurai do. Able to call it from a distance of 20 -30 feet and throw it in boomerang arches and have it return to his location. This is the limit of this tech advancement. 'Xrite Arm' ' Leon's automail arm 2.jpg ' "Automail" is the common term for automotive armored prostheses. Automail eventually became advanced enough to double as prosthetic body parts for amputees desiring something more versatile than normal prosthetic limbs. Linked directly to the nervous system, an automail prosthesis does not usually require an external energy source, and can be moved at will like a natural appendage, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside.Leon’s Automail limb is made with a full Xrite skeletal frame layered with astral steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside. This also makes the arm incredibly durable able to withstand impacts from Adamantium and Ragnite. Each wire is actually crafted from tiny melted and rubberized strips of sekiryou stone, to prevent the arm from being annexed or destroyed by something as simple as fortification or destruction chi. however it is not unbreakable. Certain methods can overthrow this quality. The technological advancements he tampered with in the galaxy have allowed certain modifications to be more easily installed than previously would be. For example Leon’s left arm can act as a perfect conductor and insulator at the single thought of it. He can replicate finger prints and skin cells, graph and camouflage the arm to appear and feel like flesh and bone, and even equipped it with a forearm mechanism that allows him to call upon his energy cylinder which he keeps stored in the top and whatever misc gadget Leon choses to put in the bottom section. Features a retractible 12 inch blade in the elbow socket made of tungsten steel and a device inplaned in the palm that can mimic the function of Leon's watch to emit an electromagnetic current to recall or boomeragn his energy cylinder. Thermal resistant, and immune to rust, overheating/melting and freezing for stiffness, Leon relies on this arm as much as any other piece of tech he has. The arm is connected via his now metal shoulder blade, and dura-stretch cartilage in place. Rods and screws were used to secure the metallic bone to the natural bone Leon already has and thanks to his brain manipulation he has a neural setting for the white blood cells to fight off any metallic positioning the arm could impair on his being. He upgrades it when he deems necessary but he is grateful he was able to obtain such a durable limb. 'Black Lotus (Energy Cylinder) Black Lotus.jpg|The Full Design Leon's energy cylinder 2.jpg Leon's energy cylinder 5.jpg Leon's energy cylinder 6.jpg Leon's energy cylinder 3.png '''The Energy Cylinder, sometimes referred to as a Energy sword, was a weapon used by the Galatic Samurai and the Galatic Shinobi. Energy Cylinder consisted of a Solar powered styled energy, powered by a ' Chi 'crystal in Samurai weapons or a Shinobi's crystal in their weapons, and emitted from a metallic hilt. It was a weapon that required skill and training, and was greatly enhanced when used in conjunction with ones Hadou. Though also used by the Shinobi, the Energy Cylinder was synonymous with the Samurai, with some in the galaxy believing only Samurai used Energy Cylinders. Energy Cylinders were generally used both for combat and defense. A EB( Energy Blade ) could cut through virtually anything, from enemies to blast doors. The only ways to block the incoming attack of a EB was with an electrostaff or another EB. When used defensively, a skilled user could deflect blaster bolts with a EB, and even reflect the shots back toward the shooter or some other target. Experienced Samurai could even employ their lightsabers to absorb Chi based technique. Most practitioners used one, single-bladed EB, though some used double-bladed EB's or even multiple of the weapons at once. Metal was usually chosen to make up the hilt, but a casing carved from the Baktok tree, wood that is strong as metal, would also work. Some hilts were even crafted of gems. The weapon drew power from an appropriately-sized power cell that would unleash an energy based around ones Hadou Nature in the energy spectrum of a stars heat intensity. Parts that will work to make a EB include modulation circuits and an energy gate. Ones that are necessary include a blade emitter shroud, the emitter matrix and some type of activator to turn the weapon on and off. Other parts that could be added include handgrip ridges and a blade length adjuster. Single-bladed EB's usually had a belt ring so they could be hung from a belt hook, or a wheel-shaped attachment that slotted into a matching belt clip on the owner's belt when not in use. ''The Specs of The EB ''' Leon's energy cylinder.png '' Leon was taught by his companion Kon and the Galatic Overwatch how to build and construct his own Energy Blade. He learned rather quickly and was able to build his in record time not even requring more than a second glance at the manuel on how to construct it. Leon desinged his hilt to be custom build to his design an elonged handle, in order for him to have a familar samurai-esque feel to his blade, to use it in the same mannor he would a samurai sword. The chi crystal color Leon chose for his enegy blade was purple in coloration. LukeLightsaberConstruction.png According to record: Purple Cylinder Galatic Samurai's are usually those who draw power from the benovolent and discord of the energies around them. They are in no way evil, but they are not agianst unorthodox methods to achieve the most substantial solution for peace. Often seen as Renegades in nature but praised for their willingness to the cause, they tend to favor tattics that rely heavily on physical combat. Often noted for having masterful swordsmanship and high physical prowess, overpowering their opponents with calcluated tenacity and overpowering tranquility of mind. Leon understanding the nature of the chi crystal and chi as an entirety he has desinged the blade to fit his function often finding unorthodox ways to use his energly cylinder as opposed to the norm. Leon is constantly looking for ways to mod the tool for his own usage opting convience over fashioin. He chose the name black lotus to symbolize his out of place nature in the galatic overwatch. Allies/Enemies '''Allies *Connor Ryoji *Densuke Ryoji *Kevin Chan *Jacob Turner *Yumi Ryoji *Hereos Inc 'Enemies' * 'Background' Leon had a good upbrining. He was a bright kid, always looking forward to the future, especially with both of his parent's being in his life time. It made him plan so much ahead, and actually made him feel like he had brighter days ahead. He became fond of the arts, and took up paiting. His skill was natrually good i.e his family genes, and he could construct master peice paintings. This talent grew, but so did his protectiveness over his family, and the lust for the sword When he was of age 7, his great grandfather ochigi, gifted him with his first real sword, a reverse blade. The blade had a double meaning. The reversed edge symbolized that no matter what, a life should not be taken if it can be helped. However the edge upon the other side of the blade also symbolized that in times of desperate need one must cut down their adversaire, though Leon hoped this would never come about. However when densuke left for his ten year journey, Leon became somewhat distant from the world, choosing to stay in his own little world for the time being. He appriciates this, but regrets this at the same time. His sister Katarina when she was 14 was brutally raped by a 25 year old boy she'd befriended. Thier mother felicity, tortured the man and nearly killed him if it wasn't for Ochigi and Asami's interfearence. Leon then became the mysterious man who he is, void of all emotion and tolerant to everythng. Taking in what he sees and approaching everything with a calm mind. HOwever he does vow, that not another man will lay a hand on his sister. Or He will cho their hand off, along with the rest of their body. His beef with connor seems to be deeper rooted than that, as he views connor as nothig more than a "mutt" often hating the fact that his grandfather even did what he did to bring him into this world. Leon views connor as a threat that needs to be eliminated and dealt with throughly, however even to this day, Leon beiives it is his blood connection to connor that prevents him from landing the final blow. However just like the tides, things changed. After the sector games and the events leading up to them, Leon and Connor share a brotherly bond, one that is almost comical in plain sight. They look out for each other and their kin, and often do favors for the other when is needed. Leon as of now owns his own lawfirm, but has to first finish law school to be able to tackle major cases. Even though he played a crucial role in the Omega gene registration act, it was not enough to keep the act form being passed. As such Leon seeks to own his own lawfirm and make his own differences his own way, while still hidng behind the guise of the Black Phantom, his Vigilante persona, and teaching his son Tetsuo how to become a man. 'Omega Gene Level ' B - These are level 70 Omega gene humans who have all the peak human attributes as before but with one ability that stands out like an elemental ability of some sort ( Either through chi or nanomachines or something else. ) or an enhanced perk. These are typically the norm level and are really dangerous. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Strength 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:The Ryoji Family Category:Vigilante Category:Generation 1 Category:Heroes Inc Category:RPC Category:Koikonjitto Category:Lawyer Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC Category:The Space Crusade